Chapstick
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: "Las fresas son buenas, pero tú eres mejor." Cuando te den un brillo labial, no lo desperdicies. Puede ser bueno, muy bueno, ¿Verdad, Ichigo? /IchiRuki / Fluffy / Tal vez escriba un segundo capítulo -duda.


**A/N: **See, púes no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba aburrido y ¡BAM! Se me vino a la mente está idea, espero y no haya quedado tan terrible. No eh estado muy inspirado últimamente.

**Imagen cover**: No me pertenece.

El dibujo es de: duongvjp. deviantart. com  
El coloreado es de: evenstar-lady. deviantart. com  
y el PS brush de: kiger8kiger. deviantart. com

**(Junten los espacios).**

* * *

**Chopstick**

* * *

-¡Felicidades Rukia! –exclamó Orihime emocionada. –Escuché que sacaste una calificación perfecta en el examen.

Rukia sonrío de lado mientras asentía, orgullosa de que su buena calificación hubiese llegado a oídos de su mejor amiga.

La chica de pelo anaranjado metió sus manos en su jersey azul, y sacó del bolso una pequeña cajita adornada con lacitos de colores.

La caja era algo pequeña, apenas y había tenido tiempo para ponerle los lazos, pero con su esfuerzo había logrado que pareciera presentable.

-Toma y ábrela. Es un regalo de mi parte. –sonrío dulcemente la chica, Rukia tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió.

Dentro había un brillo labial, era pequeño. Desenrosco la tapa y lo acercó a su nariz. Lo olfateó por un buen rato, -Fresa.

Orihime sonrió aún más, feliz de que a la pelinegra le hubiese gustado el obsequio.

De su bolso Orihime sacó un tubo metálico idéntico al de Rukia. -¡Uno para cada una! Sólo que el mío es de Melón. –y rió un poco.

-.-.-

El timbre había sonado hace un buen rato. Rukia se amarró bien la chamarra y se ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su delgado y pálido cuello.

Se lamió los labios y notó que estaban algo resecos.

Con un suave movimiento, abrió la tapa del brillo labial y se puso un poco en los labios. Se colocó la cantidad suficiente de brillo y volvió a cerrar el pequeño envase.

Listo, unos labios _nuevos_.

Tomó su mochila y salió del salón de clases con paso lento.

Atravesó la puerta principal de la escuela y apresuró algo más el paso. Las hojas comenzaron su danza rebelde al bajar de lo alto de los arboles y dejarse llevar por el viento. El frío no se quedaba atrás, llegó con todo.

Solo faltaba la nieve, ya que la lluvia se asomaba por debajo de las nubes grisáceas del cielo.

-¡Oi! Rukia, -se escuchó decir por detrás. Ichigo, el chico de pelo raro, le tocó el hombro.

La mayoría del tiempo se iban juntos a casa por lo que no le extrañó que el chicho hubiese corrido para alcanzarla.

Ichigo soltó unas pequeñas risitas, confundiendo a Rukia. ¿De que diablos se reía?

-¿Ichigo? –dudosa de preguntar, detuvo el paso y miró a los ojos al chico.

-Estás usando maquillaje. –Ichigo siguió riendo levemente.

-¡Idiota!, -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho, mientras levantaba el rostro tratando de negarlo –No es maquillaje, ¡Es simplemente brillo labial!

La chica levanto el brazo, dispuesta a borrar de sus labios el líquido brilloso de estos. Se sentía avergonzada, y ella que había pensado ponerse el brillo para que el tonto de Ichigo se fijara. Pff, no lo volvería a hacer.

-Oi, no lo hagas. –Le detuvo el delgado brazo, tomándolo por la muñeca. La risa se había esfumado totalmente. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido y su rostro estaba _demasiado serio_ –casi cómico para alguien como él.

-Te pega.

Le soltó el brazo mientras lo pasaba por detrás de la nuca de ella. Con su otra mano le levantó la barbilla y se agachó un poco, juntando sus labios en uno mismo.

Le mordió el labio, le succionó y se lo lamió. Entrelazo los dedos entre el negro cabello de Rukia y disfrutó de su olor. Olía tan bien… Menta, ¿Tal vez? No estaba seguro, pero el olor del cabello de la chica le fascinaba.

Rukia se ruborizó aún más, cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por los labios del otro. Eran tan suaves.

-Te pega, -murmuró nuevamente el chico. –Las fresas saben bien, pero Rukia sabe mejor.

Después se aseguraría de usar todos los días brillo.

¿Y por que no también de otros sabores? Así no se aburriría nunca.

* * *

**A/N:** No lo se, tal vez haga un two-shot con este pequeño fic, pero eso ya será si mi inspiración regresa y si es que esto les gustó.-

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

Espero y hayan disfrutado


End file.
